wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Divide
| | Created by Starwatcher for the Color Palletes Contest. Do not use this character without permision. Appearance/Personality There it goes. The whispers are heard every time Divide goes anywhere. What's with his face? So strange. Divide only closes his eyes and smiles. The comments are his favorite thing about being a hybrid. He likes to stand out, especially in bad ways. He likes the whispers, the weird looks, and the creeped out faces he gets when he sees someone. He likes to be different. Divide is the most obvious hybrid in Phyrria, making him an immediate outsider. Half his body, the left side, is all IceWing, in light blue. The right side is NightWing, all black. The IceWing side fades into dark blue, than black. One eye is bright blue, one eye is dark purple. History Divide hatched with one parent, his NightWing mother. She was always distant from him, leaving for days at a time to "deal with things." Divide always hated her. One day, when his mother left again to "work out important problems," Divide walked out on his own not a moment later. He wanted to do something with his life. Divide flew on uneven wings to the SkyWing Kingdom. Flying around, he discovered a small cave covered in fern with a stream running near it. Thinking it was too good to be true, he ducked inside. Unfortunately, it was too good to be true. Another, much bigger dragon was already inside, ready to defend it's home. Divide tried to get away, but not before the dragon got to claw his wing. Grounded for a few days with a healing wing, Divide prowled the area that wasn't likely to be inhabited by others. He found a measly little ledge on the side of a mountain, and decided it would have to do. Skulking from his perch, Divide noticed an egg, orange and red-speckled shell lying half in the dirt. He observed for a while to see if someone would retrieve it, but it remained, seemingly forgotten. Divide spent a week on his ledge before deciding to take in the egg. He formed a nest-like figure and dedicated half of his new home to the unhatched dragonet. Maybe a sidekick of sorts would help him achieve his goal. When Ash crawled out of her egg, Divide was rather disappointed. A female dragonet could never fight! But the SkyWing dragonet proved him wrong. Ash was wiry, thin, and quick, an amazing fighter. Divide couldn't help but be impressed with how fast she mastered each skill he showed her. The two formed a lifelong friendship. In the next year, the two began making a life for themselves. They stole, attacked other dragons, and even had some business in the Scorpion Den. In an attack on a SandWing oasis, one guard seemed to be assisting Divide and Ash. Divide was intrigued. As the dragons around the water fled and the crooks began gathering the goods, Divide noticed the same guard hiding in the bushes. Ash watched as Divide walked up to the SandWing, talked to him, and walked back with an announcement: Tumbleweed the SandWing was joining their group. Relationships Darkfighter- Divide's mother was not the most caring of parents. She felt uncomfortable around her dragonet because he was a constant reminder of her former mate, Freeze. Divide didn't regret leaving her for a second. Ash- Divide found Ash as an egg, and she was a very serious and mature friend to the hybrid. She fought alongside Divide in many battles and was with him the night he left. Ash was Divide's closest friend. Tumbleweed- Divide met the SandWing guard during a quick escape. The two bumped into each other and ran in sync. Divide knew Tumbleweed was a partner worth having and offered the guard a spot on his team. Trivia *Divide never met his father, and he doesn't want to. Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing)